Yugioh ND
by Age of Silva
Summary: Yugioh gx season 2 with new kids..new challenges and new duels


YuGiOh ND

YuGiOh ND{this story takes place in the GX season 2 storyline}

Chapter 1. Welcome To Duel Academy

Students of Ra yellow,Sliffer red and Obelisk blue stood on the top level of the large dueling staduim. ''We got some interesting talent..huh Jaden'' Bastion replied his hands folded and his foot placed against the wall. ''Yeah a lot of new competition''Jaden answered with an excited tone. A row of four kids stood in a straight line from eachother waiting patiantly for there names to be called. ''Sorry kid but this is the end of the line''one of the teachers answered drawing a card from his duel disk and pointing at his face down. ''Oh no SHRINK!!!!!!!'' a small boy answered with that the large dragon standing next to him began to turn smaller. ''Thats right now your Luster Dragon turns from 1900 to 1450''the teacher explained. ''Now i'll sacrefice my Stone Statue Of The Azteks to summon my Summonded Skull, attack now and finish him''the teacher demanded. A large bolt of lightning came raining down from above of the kid, landing on top of him with a massive explosion. ''Man that hurts'' Jaden said leaning agaisnt the bars. ''This isnt good a large percent of the new kids have been getting knocked out'' Bastion answered his eyes closed. ''What do you mean?''Jaden asked. ''I mean our freshmen class from this year is gonna be really low at this rate'' Bastion answered reaching in his pocket and pulling a single card out. ''Hmmm yeah but the days still young, you know'' Jaden answered. ''But Jaden look'' Syrus whined. ''Oh man thats Crowler'' Jaden answered. Crowler stood in the middle of the staduim wearing a large devious smile. {Time for me to take back my name}Crolwer thought to himself. ''OK WHO'S MY OPPONENT!!!!!!'' Crolwer demanded. ''Its me'' a voice answered back coming from the entrance of the staduim. ''Hmmmm'' Crolwer replied. A tall kid with short dirty blonde hair emerged from the darkness ''its me'' he answered again. ''See now this is what im talking about'' Jaden answered. Crowler and the new kid stared at eachother ''and your...'' Crolwer said. '' The names Deven'' the kid answered. ''Ahhh yes Deven, they have warned me about you'' Crolwer answered. ''Yeah you should be'' Deven answered pulling a deck box from the bag that was strapped across his back. ''So lets say we get started'' he answered pointing the deck box at Crowler. ''Hmm yes..dont tell me what to do'' Crolwer snarled. Two girls walked to the middle of the staduim each holding a duel disk. One went to the left and the other to the right, each straping a silver disk on both Crolwer and Devens wrist. ''Lets go slacker'' Crolwer said inserting a deck of cards into the duel disk. ''Yeah ok.....'' Deven answered opening the box and pulling a deck of cards incased in green plastics. '''What card sleeves?'' Crowlwer asked confused. ''Yeah the signature of the gamers'' he answered placing the deck in the duel disk. The number 4000 appeared in the middle of the duel disk ''DUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!'' both of them shouted. ''Ok so i'll start ''Crowler replies drawing a sixth card from his deck. he says looking down at the six cards in his hand. ''And you call me rude''Deven answered instantly getting Crolwers attention. ''Oh man''Jaden replied getting more intresred in the duel. ''So lets get started slacker''Crolwer anounced still looking at the sixth card. ''Whatever you say losser''Deven replied drawing five cards from his deck. ''Lets see hmm I think I'll start with the field spell Anciant Gear Castle''Crolwer replied grabbing the middle card and inserting it into an open slot on the disk. Just then a huge castle appeared from behind Crowler. ''Big tower''Deven replied. ''Yes I place 2 cards facedown and will end my turn by summoning my Trojan Horse''Crolwer finished. A mechanical horse appeared in front of Crolwer letting out a mechanical nay. ''I end'' Deven drew another card from his deck. ''Time for a classic''Deven replied smiling at the card he drew ''I summon Thunder King Rai-oh''Deven said placing a card in the middle slot of the disk. A huge bolt of lightning shot out from above Deven as a red and white armor emerged inside it. ''Lets go I attack now'' the suit of armor suddenly shot a bolt of lightning at the horse destroying it instantly. [Crolwer" 3700 Deven: 4000] ''that will end my turn. ''Good its my turn again''Crolwer replied drawing another card. {not good I have nothing usefull in my hand but I cant lose to another slacker} Crowler thought to himself. ''No good cards in your hand''Deven replied imedialty catching Crowlers attention. ''I will not lose again''Crolwer sneared. ''I end''he said quietly. ''Wow for the first time Crowler has nothing, no snappy comebacks or widey puns''Jaden joked. Deven smiled at Crowler ''I guess its my turn again''Deven replied. ''This is gonna hurt''Deven said. ''I attack you directly with Thunder King, Lightning Flash!!!!!!''Deven anounced. Again a same bolt of lightning shot towards Crowler striking him down as he feel to one knee in pain. [Crolwer; 2000 Deven, 4000] ''I warned you it was gonna hurt''Deven joked. ''But thats all the pain for this turn''Deven said cockily. Crowler slowwly stood up, holding his arm in pain ''its my turn...''Crowler said weakly drawing another card from his deck. {Again nothing usefull}Crowler thought to himself angrly. '' Again nothing good''Deven said catching the look on Crowlers face. {Come on Crowler, think if he atks with Thunder King, I would have 100 left maybe one last turn''Crolwer said to himself. ''I end''Crolwer replied sadly. ''Again nothing''Jaden answered confused. ''Wow and I heard you duel academy teachers were a challenge''Deven said drawing a card from his deck and not bothering to look at it. ''I cant belive he's gonna beat Crowler without losing a single point''Bastion remarked estonishished by what he was seing. ''I would say its been fun but that would be a lie''Deven said coockly. He slowwly positioned his eyes on the set card ''its been fun''he replied ''but its over, I summon Krebons. A small figure appeared in front of the suit of armor he was jugling what looked to be gold bars ''let me ask you something Crowler does this overated school know about the tuning?''Deven asked. Every kid in the staduim looked confused ''let me explain the monster I just sumoned is what is known as a tuner, he can combine with other monsters to create stronger monsters''Deven began to explain. He then looked up staring at Jaden ''kinda like fusion but without the need for a polymerization card and unlike fusion they make a stronger monster known as Synchro's, will you let me demonstate''Deven finished. ''I TUNE KREBONS AND THUNDER KING!!!!!!''Deven screamed at that moment Krebon exploded into a yellow light that turned into six small yellow balls that began to spin around the suit of armor. A giant burst of energy exploded from where the two monsters were standing as a stronger monster stood in the middle. ''That must be a synchro''Syrus replied looking on in awe. ''Yes you are right lil syrus, this is a synchro monster known as Goyo Guardian''Deven said his hands folded. Crowler had a blank stare as he looked on at the monster standing in front of Crolwer ''Im falling asleep over her, lets end this, I attack you directly now!!!!!!!!''Deven shouted. The monster swung a long silver chain around then quickly threw it at Crolwer hitting him and reducing his life points to zero. ''Thats the end''Deven remarked unstraping the disk from his wrist, just then four more kids appeared. Crowler crashed to his knee's in defeat ''again embarased''he said quietly placing his head on the ground. ''Thats a nice look for you Crowler, you look kinda like a dog''Deven remarked. ''Now, now Deven lets not be rude'' a polite voice answered. Four kids stood in the doorway of the large staduim with there appearance came the change of attention from everyone in the bleachers. ''Lets not forget our manors''the same voice answered as the owner of the voice walked to the down Crowler and victorious Deven. He was a meduim sized kid a bit smaller than Deven and had an inch shorter hair that was extremly curly. He had no bangs and had dirt brown eyes and a gretting smile. ''So this is duel academy''a second voice answered his tone coming with boredom. This kid was taller than both Deven and the first kid, he had long dirty blonde hair with a single spike that came down near his right eye. He wore a red baseball cape that was turned to the side. Next to him stood three more kids ''this is true''the first kid said jumping onto the platform and looking on in awe at the amount of kids standing and sitting in bleachers. ''Its just as amazing as I have heard''he said ''kinda dull if you ask me''Deven remarked. ''So looks like you all finisher already''Deven remarked not bothering to face the first kid. ''Yeah, what did you expect Deven, we are not gonna let you show us up''the first kid answered.. Deven didnt bother to respond instead he let out a coocky snicker. ''Yeah Deven, your not the only one who won a duel today''the kid sitting next to him said. He had a red hat that was backwards, showing off two yellow spikes of hair. ''Umm Jaden who are they?''Syrus asked taking a second to look at the five kids. ''I dont know Syrus..but I wanna find out''Jaden said a sudden confidence in his voice. ''Im guesing sence we all won, we will be gaining access in the infamous obelisk blue dorm'' the first kid sugested his tone the most polite out of the four. ''He's still a little shaken, I hit him kinda hard''Deven said as he walked off the platform and headed to the hall. ''You should be more carefull next time, he's fragile''the kid with the hat laughed folding his hands as he followed Deven into the hall. ''That's to bad''the first kid said, his eyes then looking up staring right at Jaden. '''Thats him isnt it'' the fourth and final kid asked his voice the most quiet of the four. ''Yes, thats him the infamous Jaden Yuki''the first kid answered his eyes not leaving Jadens for a second. Syrus looked at Jaden seing a wild smile on the face of Jaden ''this is gonna be fun''he said also looking straight at the first kid.

: The next day:

''GO BURSTINATRIX FLARE STORM!!!!!'' Jaden shouted. A female figure with red and white skin then launched herself into the air and shot threw bright orange flames straight at the unprotected Syrus. ''Oh man thats three in a row''Syrus said bowing his head down in defeat. ''Its ok, Sy you tried''Jaden replied in a sentence of confidence ''yeah but not hard enough''Syrus said his tone quiet. ''Hmmm Syrus you cant think that way, sometimes we get good cards, sometimes we get bad cards, you dont lose until you quit''Jaden answered his words slowwly sinking into Syrus. ''I guess your right''he said. ''Of course I am, so what do you say round three''Jaden answered pointing his duel disk out. ''Jaden.....'' a voice comng from the hallway called out, he reconized the voice as he turned and saw Alexis and her two friends standing behind him. ''What is it Lex?''Jaden asked seing that she had something important to say. ''Did you hear''she asked her face full of estonishment. ''Hear what Alexis''he said jumping off the platfrom and stretching out. ''Those kids''she said. ''Wait the new kids''Jaden answered. ''Yeah they been taking people out, almost the whole school has been beating by one of them''she said. ''WAIT, WHAT, the whole school''Jaden answered shock. ''Its true Jaden''the voice of Bastion interupted coming from in back of them. ''They have been her for only a day and already thirty percent of the students here have been defeated and its not just Sliffer reds but they been targeting Ra Yellows and Obelisk blues'' he said. ''Wow..''was the only thing Jaden could muster. ''Yes, its is quiet remarkable ive been researching them and I must say im throughly impresed by there skills, they are defiently not push overs''Bastion said folding his hands in a cool position. ''So youve been watching them, so tell me who are they?''Jaden asked becoming excited. ''We'll....you know Deven the one who beat Crowler, he uses a beat down deck mostly strong effects and defistating combo's''he began. ''Then theres the second one Johnny Lightning he uses a water deck basicly used to protect him from damage and completely destroy his openets''he continued. ''Then theres the most intresting I think, his name is Markes Spell''Bastion paused. ''That must be the kid who was staring at me''Jaden interupted. ''Yes and he's dangerous, I have heard he uses a deck that is supposed to mirror the great deck of the legendary Yugi Moto''Bastion said. ''Wait what?...''Jaden answered. ''Yes he uses spellcasters and very we'll I heard, which is the reason for his nickname, they call him spell because he could be just as great of a user of magic as Yugi himself'' ''thats insane''Jaden ended. ''Wait what about the fourth one'?''Syrus asked. ''Ahhh right him, we'll idk there has been no information on him or anything, people say he sits there and watched them tear the others appart, what I hear is Deven and or Johnny take out any competion in there way then Markes if needed steps in and very rarely do we see the fourth kid do anything, they say he's waiting for something''Bastion answered. ''Does he have a name?''Jaden asked. ''Yes his names Leein''one of Alexis friends answered. ''Hmmm,, you know him''Alexis asked. ''No, but I know someone that does, that new girl the one with the black hair, yeah she usualy is with him, mostly all the time to'''the girl answered. ''Deven,Johny,Markes and Leein''Jaden said picturing the four in his head.


End file.
